1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system and method for accurately displaying superimposed images, and, more particularly, to a system and method for scaling an image of a first object, accurately scaling an image of a second object with respect to the scaled image of the first object, and superimposing the two images for display.
2. Background of the Related Art
There are several steps a consumer must typically take in order to purchase an eyewear frame that appeals to him. One significantly time consuming step includes traveling to and from local retailers of eyewear frames to try on the various eyewear frames styles that are available on the market. The main factor motivating the consumer to travel to the retailers is his desire to see himself wearing the eyewear frame that he is considering to purchase. The advantage to the consumer is he can ensure the eyewear frames meet with his personal tastes.
The process of purchasing eyewear frames has becoming even more difficult over the past several years due the dramatic increase in the volume of competitive products. Nowadays, a consumer must consider product attributes such as the eyewear frame size, shape, color, material, and lens tint.
When a consumer visits a retailer to try on eyewear frames, he typically tries the eyewear frames on in front of a mirror. There are disadvantages associated with this method of selecting eyewear frames. For example, it is often difficult for a farsighted consumer to see himself clearly since he must look through eyewear frames that do not include his prescription lenses.
In addition, frames that are of interest to a consumer are oftentimes unavailable since retailers usually maintain only a limited number of eyewear frame styles in inventory. Further, consumers cannot easily view themselves wearing different eyewear frames when dressed in different clothing or wearing a different hair style. Also, the process of trying on tens, or even hundreds of eyewear frames takes a substantial amount of time. Of course, the above problems are exacerbated when the consumer must travel to several retailers to try on eyewear frames.
With the advent of computer-based image generation devices, automated systems have been proposed. Generally, the systems enable a consumer to create a digital image of himself and use computer graphics to superimpose an image of an eyewear frame on the image of the consumer to simulate the consumer wearing the eyewear frame. An example of such an automated system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,641 to Ninomiya et al. (xe2x80x9cNinomiyaxe2x80x9d), the contents of which are incorporated herein.
In Ninomiya, a method is disclosed wherein an image of a consumer who is not wearing eyewear frames is obtained using a video camera and is displayed as a still image on a display apparatus. The coordinates of the cornea of the consumer""s left eye and right eye are input into the computer using an input means such as a touch panel of a resistive film type that is fixed to the display apparatus. The inter-pupillary distance (xe2x80x9cIPDxe2x80x9d) of the consumer is measured and also input into the computer using a keyboard.
Based on the inputted information, the method calculates a magnification ratio (m1) for the image of the consumer on the display apparatus, an angle of inclination (xcex8) for a line connecting the corneas of the consumer""s left and right eyes, a middle point of the line connecting the corneas of the consumer""s left and right eyes, and a magnification ratio (m) for an eyewear frame selected by the consumer. Thereafter, the image of the selected eyewear is scaled using the magnification ratio (m) and superimposed onto the image of the consumer in a position determined by the calculated angle of inclination (xcex8) and the middle point.
Although the method described by Ninomiya automates the process of trying on eyewear frames to a certain degree, the method includes a number of deficiencies that make it cumbersome to operate and leads to the introduction of errors. For example, the method requires a consumer to input the coordinates of the cornea of the consumer""s left and right eyes using an input means. In addition, the method requires the consumer to provide his IPD. Furthermore, the method centers the selected eyewear on the midpoint between the consumer""s left and right eyes.
Another attempt to provide an automated system to enable a consumer to try on eyewear is found at the web site www.sterlingoptical.com (Sterling Vision, Inc., East Meadow, N.Y.), the contents of which are incorporated by reference herein. Sterlingoptical.com includes a web page entitled xe2x80x9cVirtual Mirrorxe2x80x9d, wherein a consumer may upload a file containing his own image (in .jpg or .jpeg format) and overlay eyewear frames thereon. The image is preferably a frontal view of the consumer. The eyewear frames are selected from a limited collection of eyewear frames provided in the web page.
The web page includes a working area wherein an uploaded image is inserted. The work area includes positioning markers which are utilized by the consumer as a guide for locating and scaling the image. The positioning markers include two circles lying horizontally in line with each other and a semi-circle having its open side facing downwardly and positioned equi-distant between the two circles. A set of controls are provided in the working area for the consumer to move and scale the image as dictated by the positioning markers.
After the consumer""s image is properly positioned over the positioning markers in the working area, he is instructed to select a shape which best matches the shape of the his face. The eyewear frames that complement the shape of the his face are highlighted. Upon selecting an eyewear frame, the eyewear frame is aligned with the positioning markers over the image of the consumer""s face. Because eyewear frames will always be overlaid in the exact same position with respect to the positioning markers, the frames will be offset from the consumer""s face if he does not align the image of the face perfectly with the positioning markers.
Although the Virtual Mirror method takes advantage of technological improvements in the art to further automate the process of trying on eyewear frames, the method still includes a number of deficiencies that make it cumbersome to operate. Most significantly, the method requires a consumer to position the image of the consumer""s face to align it with the positioning markers by utilizing the move and scale controls. Ultimately, the process is awkward and the eyewear frames never appear properly positioned on the image of the consumer""s face.
The above described methods for automating the process of remotely trying on eyewear frames via a computerized system fall short of providing an efficient and easy to use system. For example, none of the systems suggest a method for automatically scaling the eyewear frames to the consumer""s face image. Furthermore, none of the automated systems eliminate the need for a consumer to enter information that is necessary for accurately positioning the consumer and/or eyewear frame image elements.
One aspect of the present invention is directed to a method for accurately displaying superimposed images on a display screen of a computer. The method includes storing a base image having a first feature and a second feature in a storage device of a computer. Data is received which is indicative of a full-scale dimension between the first feature and the second feature.
The base image is scaled to have a predefined dimension between the first feature and the second feature when displayed. An accessory image is also scaled based upon at least a ratio between the predefined dimension and the full-scale dimension. The ratio may be between about 0.3 and 0.45. The scaled accessory image is superimposed onto the scaled base image and displayed to a system user.
The method also includes the step of locating the first feature and the second feature utilizing an image analysis program. In addition, the method includes the step of automatically aligning the scaled accessory image with a third feature in the scaled base image.
Automatic alignment may be carried out by locating the third feature of the base image utilizing the image analysis program. A first offset dimension between the first feature and the third feature and a second offset dimension between the second feature and the third feature is determined. Thereafter, the accessory image is shifted toward the lesser of the first offset dimension and second offset dimension by approximately one-half the difference between the two dimensions.
The base image may be an image of a face. In such case, the data indicative of the full-scale dimension may be selected from at least one of an interpupillary distance, left monocular pupillary distance, and right monocular pupillary distance. Alternatively, data indicative of the full-scale dimension includes an image of the face and a measurement icon.
If the data indicative of the full-scale dimension includes an image of the face and a measurement icon, and image analysis program may be used to determine a relationship between the distance between each pupil of the face and the length of the measurement icon. This relationship is utilized in determining the full-scale dimension between the pupils in the face.
Another aspect of the present invention is directed to a method facilitating the evaluation of images that are to be superimposed. This method involves storing an uploaded image in a storage device of a computer. A base image is then extracted from the uploaded image. A modified base image is also generated, which includes the base image and a generic accessory image. The base image and the modified base image are transmitted to a system user for evaluation.
The method further includes transmitting the uploaded image in image-map form to a system user. Input is received from the system user identifying a region in the uploaded image requiring further analysis. The region is analyzed to determine the presence of the base image utilizing an image analysis program to locate a first feature and a second feature of the base image.
Another aspect of the present invention is directed to a computer system for accurately displaying superimposed images. The system includes a storage device for storing data related to the images and a processor in communication with the storage device. The processor is operative to execute various instructions to accurately display superimposed images as described below.
Data is stored in the storage device identifying a base image and an accessory image. A first feature and a second feature are located in the base image with an image analysis program. Data indicative of a full-scale dimension between the first feature and the second feature is received. The base image is scaled to have a predefined dimension between the first feature and the second feature when displayed. An accessory image is also scaled based upon at least a ratio between the predefined dimension and the full-scale dimension. The scaled accessory image is superimposed onto the scaled base image and displayed for a system user.
Further features of the system and method of the subject invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the drawings.